This proposal requests partial support for the 11th Meeting of the Society for Research on Biological Rhythms. This meeting will occur in Destin, Florida from May 17-22, 2008. The meeting is largely devoted to the study of circadian clocks. These clocks are thought to underlie the appropriate timing of diverse physiological processes. In recent years, there is an increasing recognition that disordered rhythms may underlie or contribute to a variety of human diseases. In addition, there has been a molecular revolution in our understanding of core timing mechanisms. Together, these discoveries provide the basis for understanding the molecular basis of a variety of diseases. The major aims of this conference are to: 1) put together a program of top-notch scientists doing cutting-edge work in all major aspects of the field of circadian biology, 2) promote new collaborative interactions between scientists across disciplines, 3) highlight comparative approaches to studies in chronobiology with an emphasis on comparison to human physiology and disease, and 4) promote the participation of young, underrepresented groups, and persons with disabilities. The conference will assemble over 500 scientists from a broad international pool. The meeting will be organized into 15 symposia, 6 slide sessions, two poster sessions, one special lecture and one special Presidential symposia. The established symposia and preliminary list of speakers encompass both young and established scientists, women scientists and those from a variety of countries using a variety of research models. Efforts have been made it include those from outside the field to increase the potential for cross- fertilization. To further promote discussion and collaborations, ample free time has been scheduled during the afternoons to encourage interactions. In addition, the "self-contained" nature of the conference site also supports this goal. Given the role of circadian clocks in a variety of physiological systems, the conference should promote our understanding of a variety of human diseases, most notably in neurological disorders such as sleep disorders, and mental health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Circadian clocks are increasingly appreciated as important contributors to human health and disease. The research presented at the 11th meeting of the Society for Research on Biological Rhythms investigates these links, and could ultimately lead to better diagnostics and therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]